La fin des temps
by Ellana-san
Summary: drabbles inspirés du dernier épisode de la série. Les pensées de divers personnages à divers moments de l'épisode. Spike/Buffy, Angel/Bufy, Alex/Anya, Faith/Robin et autre paring éventuel...
1. Spike

_Bonjour! _

_Lol, vous allez rire mais c'est mon premier essai dans une catégorie autre que du stargate... (vous n'allez sûrement pas rire d'ailleurs parce que ce n'est même pas drôle)^^_

_J'ai écrit plusieurs petits drabble sur le dernier épisode de la série. Je ne pose que le premier... Dites moi si ça vous plait!_

_Merci à Audéarde et à Androma pour leur relecture. ( et si ce qui suit est nul, je mets tout sur le dos d'Androma)  
_

Spike

Ce n'était pas que je tenais tant à disparaître… En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté ce rôle de Champion… Pour battre Angelus sur son terrain, sans doute… On ne se libère pas d'une rivalité qui a duré des siècles, en quelques secondes… Mais elle m'a choisi et pour ça…

L'instinct qui me hurle de me sauver n'est rien en comparaison de ça. De ce sens du devoir que combattre à ses côtés m'a inculqué. Je ne vais pas mourir, non… Je suis mort depuis déjà longtemps… Mais je sais ce qui m'attend… Les tortures, la damnation éternelle… l'Enfer.

Sa main dans la mienne.

La brûlure incandescente qui depuis quelques minutes s'est emparée de ma poitrine, de mon âme, s'étend dans tout mon corps. A ma main. Ma main qui emprisonne si bien la sienne… Si j'avais été quelqu'un de romantique, j'aurais juré que c'était son amour qui provoquait ça. Au fond, j'avais peut-être été romantique. Avant… Avant Dru, Darla et Angelus. Maintenant, j'étais simplement lucide.

Ma main flambe et je suis lucide.

Nos regards se croisent et je cherche dans ses yeux ce que je veux y lire. Ce qui me donnera le courage de ne pas écouter mon instinct et de continuer à lutter pour ce côté-ci. Je vois des larmes dans ses yeux… Des larmes et des regrets… Pas d'amour. De la tendresse, sans aucun doute. Pas d'amour.

Un instant, la colère prend le pas sur toutes les autres émotions. Ca aurait dû être Angelus à ma place. Mais jamais elle n'aurait sacrifié Angelus… Jamais. Et quelque part, même si elle le cache bien, elle est soulagée que ce soit moi. Moi et pas son cher et tendre vampire repenti.

« Je t'aime. »

La colère s'évapore au profit d'une vague traîtresse d'amour. Combien de fois lui ai-je dit ces mots ? Combien de fois les a-t-elle balayés, impitoyable ? Mais aujourd'hui… Elle tient à moi. Ce n'est peut-être pas de l'amour, mais c'est sans doute plus que ce que je mérite.

« Non, mon Cœur. » s'entend-il répondre. « Mais c'est gentil de le dire. »

Une secousse. Sa main qui s'arrache de la mienne. Le besoin vital de la faire sortir de là. De la sauver après avoir passé tant d'années à vouloir la tuer.

« Maintenant, va-t'en ! »

Mais elle est déjà partie. Pas d'adieu. Je déteste les adieux.

« Je veux voir comment tout ça fini. »

Le besoin de faire de la rhétorique. Même seul. Dernière phrase adressée à la Mort. Ils étaient de vieux amis tous les deux.

La brûlure se fait plus mordante, attaque ma chair. Un éclat de rire. C'est toujours mieux de partir dans un éclat de rire. Douleur, évidemment. Douleur et puis plus rien. Sauf plus de souffrance…

_Welcome to Hell. _


	2. Buffy

Buffy

Il y avait beaucoup de brouhaha autour d'elle. Dawn, Willow, Alex… Ils étaient tous heureux, épuisés… Elle aussi était épuisée. Heureuse… Ils avaient gagné. Le regard rivé sur le cratère qui avait été Sunnydale, c'était tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser. Ils avaient gagné.

Elle n'était plus la seule. Elle n'était plus l'Elue. Il y avait des milliers d'Elues, maintenant. Tout autour de la planète, il y avait des milliers d'Elues. Elle aurait dû être aux anges. Elle aurait dû sauter de joie, féliciter ses troupes, pleurer les disparus…

Pleurer les disparus…

Willow et Giles lui parlent des nouvelles Tueuses. Elle n'entend rien.

Pleurer les disparus…

Elle avait du mal à accepter ce qui venait de se passer. Outre le fait qu'elle aurait dû être morte –encore- et que le monde aurait dû sombrer dans le chaos - encore, elle avait dû mal à accepter d'avoir perdu…

Quand elle avait refusé à Angel le droit d'être son Champion, elle avait pensé que ce serait trop dur de le voir mourir une fois encore. Bien sûr, en donnant l'amulette à Spike, elle ne savait pas qu'il allait mourir… elle s'en doutait… mais elle ne le savait pas. Elle avait pensé que ce serait plus facile si c'était Spike. Spike était son ami –oui, c'était une drôle d'idée mais pourtant, c'était la vérité. Un ami avec qui elle couchait à l'occasion. Un ami pour qui elle éprouvait peut-être un peu plus que de l'amitié…

La tirade de Giles sur le centre-commercial lui arrache un rire avorté. Le centre-commercial…

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Spike n'avait pas accepté son 'je t'aime'. Ca aurait été plus simple s'il l'avait fait. Elle aurait moins culpabilisé. Mais évidemment, il savait. Il savait que la seule personne pour qui ces mots là seraient sincères était Angel. Seulement, de façon surprenante, elle n'était pas sûre de ne pas les avoir réellement pensés. Elle aimait –avait aimé- Spike. Pas de l'amour brut qu'il désirait… mais elle l'avait aimé.

Sa vie s'étirait devant elle… Plus aussi sombre que ces dernières années. Peut-être qu'un jour, elle pourrait dire tout ça à Spike… Ou alors, elle le confierait au vent… Ou à Angel…

Elle pensait ce qu'elle avait dit à Angel… Elle n'était qu'un cookie qui n'avait pas fini de cuire, mais un jour… Un jour, le four sonnera et, alors, peut-être qu'ils auront enfin un avenir. Ensemble.

« Alors, Buffy ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Surprise par la question de Dawn, elle repoussa les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Ils avaient gagné, ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Ils avaient gagné…

_Now… We live… _


End file.
